In the sport of baseball, base running is an essential part of a player's skillset. Base running is such an important skill that oftentimes players are particularly valued for their base running abilities when base stealing and when advancing bases during a play. One of the facets of base running that must be mastered in order to be an effective baserunner is sliding. While there are many variants for sliding into a base, slides are generally initiated head first or feet first. A baserunner may attempt a slide for a number of reasons including trying to avoid a tag out by a defensive player. This is generally accomplished by attempting to position the body as far from the defensive player as possible while still making contact with the base. A slide may also be used to hinder a defensive play (such as a double play) by disrupting the defensive player's movement and actions during the play. While slides may be effective for avoiding a tag out or for disrupting a defensive play, slides are not without the threat of injury to the baserunner, particularly when sliding head first. When sliding head first, the baserunner's hand is extended toward the base and is vulnerable. It is possible for the baserunner to injure a hand for a number of reasons such as being stepped on by the spiked shoes of the defensive player. The risk of injury is exacerbated by the fact that batters and baserunners generally do not wear protective gear for the hands.
The present invention is a protective baseball sliding glove that protects the user's hand when the user is sliding head first into a base. The present invention protects the user's hand from being stepped on or otherwise harmed as the user attempts to make contact with a base while sliding.